


An Untold Story: Capitol Kids Hunger Games

by GodlyHaymitchWeasley



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlyHaymitchWeasley/pseuds/GodlyHaymitchWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the rebellion during the sucessions after the 75th Quarter Quell, the victors voted for a final Hunger Games with the children of the Capitol kids. Now, making their wish come true, Shane Riddle is trapped inside the arena with his best friend and his sister. What will he do when it comes to survival? Will he get the others before him safe? Or will he save himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

It is 7:47 in the morning when I wake up.  
"Ugh," I say.   
I take a bath and start changing clothes. By the way, I live in the Capitol. My name is Shane Riddle.   
'What can I do?' I think. 'I'll just go and watch TV.'   
It is 8:01 a.m. now. So I turn on the Holo-TV. I am changing channels when I see President Paylor on TV. At first I am not paying attention, until I hear it.   
She says," Last year, after the second rebellion's successful end, the surviving victors voted for a new kind of Hunger Games, your Hunger Games. Most votes went for a yes. As you all know, twenty-four tributes will be reaped. Twelve male, twelve female. The Reaping will take place at the ex- Panem President's house at the front. The day will be this Saturday. This is President Paylor. Have a good day."   
I keep staring at the now static-full TV. Then I snap out of it and run to Shaira's house. Shaira Tatkrop, my best friend, best person in all Panem's history. As I go out of my house I notice that it is snowing. Meanwhile I keep thinking: 'They can't do this to us, they can't.'  
At long last I arrive to Shaira's house, it is a three-storied house, its cement walls white. I stop in front of the mahogany door and ring the silver bell about some three times. Then she opens. "Hi," she says. "How are you?" She has a sleepy face, because, apparently I have just woken her up. "Fine, you?" I ask. "Oh," she says, "you may come in; I suppose it's freezing out there."  
I enter the house, it has black inside walls, its furniture deep red. It now is 8:36 a.m. I can see that in a nearby clock.   
"Did you see it?" I ask.   
"See what, Shane?" She responds.   
"The news, President Paylor was in it. I'll simply tell you," I say, shaking my head.   
I tell her all about what Paylor said, about there being a Hunger Games for us Capitol citizen's kids, and that the Reaping would be this Saturday in front of President Snow's house.   
"What?! In front of my grandfather's house?!"Is all she says, an unexpected answer.   
Her full name is Shaira Tatkrop Snow.   
"Yes," I say.   
She was so shocked she almost fell over.

Next day, I spend all the time thinking what I would do if I was chosen as a tribute.

Then, it is Friday's night. "Honey," my mom said, "leave your clothes ready for tomorrow's Reaping." I just think: 'Yeah, sure' but say nothing.  
I wake up with the light striking my face from the open curtains. "Shane," mom said, "hurry up, you will be late for the Reaping."   
I step out of my house and run all the way to President Snow's mansion. President Paylor is standing in front of a podium.   
Then she says: "Welcome to First and Last Capitol Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. As we all know, ladies first."   
The glass bowl is full of all the names of the girls that live in the Capitol.   
She starts calling the girls. "Serena, Tara, Isabella."   
Then she says some eight names more. I just keep thinking: 'Let it not be Shaira, let it not be Shaira.'   
When suddenly: "Now the last female tribute. Let's see... Shaira Tatkrop!" She shouts, clearly and audible.   
I hear some 'phews' from the other girl's families, some who don't 'phew' since they still have boys, but some relief in their faces. I search for Shaira in the crowd. Then I see her walking through to the podium, terror in her face.   
"Now the gentlemen." President Paylor says.   
"Cannon, David, Xavier, Adam, Felix." She calls.   
I think this time: 'Let it not be me, let it not be me.'   
"Shane Riddle." I hear Paylor cry out.   
I freeze on the place, everyone staring at me, the guy on my side says: "Come on, Shane, go."   
I start walking toward the podium.   
President Paylor says:" Well, that's all for this last Hunger Games. Go home and enjoy the watch."   
Then they start taking us inside President Snow's mansion.


	2. Sorting Things Out

Chapter 2

It is a beautiful white marble house. Every single this in this mansion was pure white: furniture, ceiling, walls, floor, shingles, doors, doorknobs. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen. It smelled strangely of roses and blood, it was an acrid combination. The Peacekeepers entered and closed the gigantic doors, then they started arranging every single tribute and started calling out our names. When someone got called, he or she was led inside a room, to what I do not know.

Shaira was right in front of me. I put my hands on her shoulders and see her shiver.  
"How are you?" I ask her.  
She screams loudly and the Peacekeepers turn to face her.  
"Sorry." she says silently.  
Then she turns and says: "Shane! Why did try to scare the hell out of me?!"  
She stares at me with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared." She says.  
"Me too," I say, "but we have to get out alive, ok?" I stare at her with sympathy.  
I want to calm her down. "But how will we get both alive?" She says.  
I start thinking of what we could do to stay alive the both of us and get out of there. Then a crazy idea popped in my head.  
"Do you remember those District Twelve guys from the 74th Hunger Games?" I ask her.  
She looks confused. "Yeah," she says "The guys from Twelve, I think they are named Peeta and Katniss." She still doesn't understand what I am trying to say.  
"Do you remember their first Hunger Games?" I say. "They both got out alive because Seneca was to weak and let them go, maybe we can make them do that again for us."  
"Yeah," she says. "But we would've to kill at least one person to do that, us standing alive until the end. And plus, it all depends on the arena."  
Yeah, I think, we'll have to wait. She keeps staring at me with a face full of hope.  
"Well," I say. "Until we see every single tribute and the arena, then we can decide what we can do to win."  
I barely have finished saying that when a white-gloved hand appears on Shaira's shoulder. Her whole body stiffens immediately. She turns around and she sees a Peacekeeper towering over her. She starts kicking and punching him. He simply lifts her up and takes her while she keeps thrashing, her straight beautiful black hair moving while she keeps thrashing. They take her to the twelfth door on my left, I notice. Nobody goes to take me away. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder, though this time, it hadn't a glove, it was a soft hand, a woman's hand, I notice. I turned around, and see who it is, it is President Paylor.


End file.
